Personal D20 RP-PVP System
This page is merely here to help supply a friend of the author with a fairly simple D20 system to ease him into the world of table-top RP-PVP. However, if you stumble across this page and enjoy its design, you are absolutely free to use it and adapt it to your own liking. Good luck, have fun, and welcome to the Roleplaying community! Introduction D20 is a roleplaying tool that employs the usage of the D20 to handle combat encounters by way of rolling. There are many different D20 and D10 systems that vary, depending on how their respective group members feel comfortable playing, thus there is technically no official, "set-in-stone" system for handling your Roleplay encounters. Many groups will take a standard, simple format of D20 (an example being my own system), and tweak various aspects to better fit the synergy and interests of their own group members. This guide will hopefully help those who are new to RP-PVP rolling to better understand the basics of D20 systems by first being introduced to a simple, "easy-to-swallow-tablet" set of rules. Character Statistics All in all, there are six (6) character statistics in this D20 system, all of which either contributing to your defensive capabilities, or the potency of your attacks. The statistics are: Strength This stat applies exclusively to aggressive melee classes, such as Warriors or Paladins. Strength increases the damage done in every melee hit by your character, as well as their proficiency with heavy weapons such as polearms, axes, swords, and maces. Intellect Intellect is essentially the spellcaster's equivalent to Strength. It increases the damage done by all offensive spells, as well as the effectiveness of healing spells to their allies, or themselves. Because Intellect is only useful to those who rely on magic potency, it is of the utmost importance to these classes, and should not be emphasized upon characters who do not require mana usage. Dexterity Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This stat is the most important one for Rogues, but it’s also high on the list for ranged damage-dealers such as Rangers and Archers, whom rely on their quick reflexes, patience, and most importantly of all; good aim. Constitution Constitution is a stat that is beneficial to any and all classes within your party, as it simply represents your health and stamina. Bonuses to Constitution will increase the amount of hit points your character normally has, meaning if your Druid has a base health pool of six (6), but is given a three (3) point Constitution buff by a Cleric, their health pool will increase to nine (9) for as long as the buff shall last. Wisdom Wisdom describes the will-power, intuition, common sense, and awareness of your character. While Wisdom is most important for Clerics and Druids, it proves to be extremely useful to Paladins and Rangers as well. Every creature has a '''Wisdom' score, including enemies.'' Charisma Charisma is essentially how likeable - or unlikeable - your character. Those whom keep high points in Charisma are your smooth operators, your diplomats, your extroverts. These smooth talkers can usually negotiate your party out of being chopped up into little pieces and thrown in a carrot stew, or convince that slightly racist Dockhand to let you and the squad stow away on a cargo ship to Banoi. Charisma is most important for Paladins, Sorcerers, and Bards. It is also important for Clerics, since it affects their ability to turn undead. Every creature has a '''Charisma' score, including enemies.'' Character Dossier The character dossier '''is essentially a reference sheet for your character. Not only does this template document the information needed to properly roll and fight for your character - such as your offensive and defensive stats, but also the factors beneficial to character development - such as height, weight, fears, health conditions, etc. Character Information The first portion of your '''character dossier, (the portion that displays the Roleplay elements of your character), will usually look something like this: The traits listed in the first section of your dossier are fairly self-explanatory, and are primarily in place to help you and your party members gain a better understanding of how your character looks, as well as how they will function as an ally throughout your combat adventures. You are in no way required to list any of these character traits within your dossier, it is encouraged by most people, especially in regards to what your characters' strengths, weaknesses, and natural fears may be. A health condition, whether it be physical or mental, can have a monumental impact on how your character will contribute to your righteous - or dastardly - cause. I also encourage those who are composing their dossier to list their characters' affiliations. These can be with guilds, gangs, clubs, people, factions, cities, and just about any other sort of organization of individuals driven towards some sort of purpose. In the case of games like World of Warcraft, your character pledging their allegiance to one faction can greatly change how they will approach and engage in interactions with enemies. Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides Category:Dungeons & Dragons